Company Picnic
by Marla's Lost
Summary: Jimmy and his crazy lovable family enjoy a company picnic sponsored  by Barney and the market. Sabrina is jealous of a new coworker who has a crush  on Jimmy Chance. Wanting one but wanted by another - what's a man to do?  Let  his daughter decide of cour
1. Chapter 1 Average Workday

FOR SOME REASON THIS DID NOT UPLOAD THE FIRST TIME SO YOU MAY GET A DUPLICATE NOTIFICATION - SORRY ABOUT THAT...

**Author Note:** _This is my second Raising Hope story and it will be a couple of chapters. I'm still getting feel for the characters and love Maw Maw in her more lucid moments. I also enjoy the background characters so they'll be mingled in the story as well. Enjoy_

**Company Picnic**

**Chapter 01** – Average Workday

"….and don't put the eggs on the bottom of the bag this time young man!" The old wrinkled coupon clipping nag grumbled. She thrust a fistful of 2 for 1 coupons at the clerk and shook a nicotine tinged finger in the air, "I know exactly how much my groceries cost and if you charge me a penny more I'm telling the manager!" Jimmy looked at his coworker, and friend Eddie, who just grinned and shrugged. When coupon clipper looked the other way, Jimmy "accidentally" stuck his finger in the center of her of loaf of store brand bread.

Eddie told her the price and she shrieked, "Barney! I'm being robbed!" Barney, the store manager, was a quiet middle-aged man who typically shied away from such public displays of aggression. He quietly shuffled over to check stand 3, his rubber soled tennis shoes squeaking pitifully. "Is there a problem here Mrs. Matheson?"

The stringy gray hair shook with fury and spittle formed at the sides of her thin lips. "Yes. This….this thief is trying to steal from me. Those avocados are on sale for 99 cents and he charged me $3.67!"

Barney bit the inside of his cheek and ran and nervous hand through his hair. "Mrs. Matheson, the avocadoes are 99 cents a pound. Not each. I'll be happy to give you a refund."

"Bah!" The clear blue eyes peered at him over her bifocals. "I want ten percent off my entire order or I'm shopping at Delberry's next time."

Jimmy looked at his boss and was silently praying this old nag would quit shopping at the market. A crowd had gathered and Barney was shifting nervously from side to side. He had to put his foot down or his staff would think he was wuss of the century! "Mrs. Matheson. You can accept my offer or I'll personally called Delberry's and tell them you are on your way."

A round of applause went up from the store clerks and the patrons standing in the waiting line. Jimmy was impressed with his boss. The mild mannered man stood up to the crotchety old woman and pretty much evicted her from the store. _That was the quality of character that Jimmy Chance needed to have to be a good dad to his daughter Hope. _

_Earlier:_

Jimmy kissed his daughter's cheek as he left for work that morning…just before she upended the bowl of Chellio's cereal on her head. He yelled out, "Mom! I'm late for work. Can you take Hope to the sitter's?"

Virginia quickly walked out of the bathroom with a mouth jammed full of bobby pins. "I'll do it this time but next time don't make yourself so late!" she admonished lightly. She efficiently grabbed the bowl and a hand towel and wiped up the Cheerio-like cereal from the floor clucking her granddaughter under the chin. "Don't forget it's your turn to take Maw Maw to the dentist after work. She lost her dentures again."

Jimmy groaned. "That's today?"

Burt Chance came out of the bedroom pulling a white wife-beater tee shirt over his head. "It's going to be 81 degrees today and I'll be danged if I leave sweat stains on my good shirts."

Virginia looked at her husband. "Honey, you leave sweat stains on everything so it don't matter what you wear. Besides, that's your best white shirt. Go change."

Burt looked flummoxed but turned around and went back to the bedroom mumbling under his breath. Meanwhile, Jimmy looked around to see if Maw Maw was hiding under a lampshade again.

The coast was clear and he ran out the door for the sanctity of his job. A crazy supermarket with a cast of characters working there – but he wouldn't change it for the world. _The market gave him health insurance and that made him a better dad to his little girl._

Plus, Sabrina worked there!

_Back to the Present:_

Sabrina put the cap back on her Magic Marker and tucked the pen in her apron pocket. She walked up to Jimmy and bumped his shoulder. "Did I miss all the excitement?"

Jimmy jumped, slightly startled. Sabrina did that to him. 'Uh…yeah. Barney stood up for Eddie."

Sabrina pretended to gasp. "No! Barney has a spine? Damn, I'm sorry I missed that but you should see what I did to the cantaloupes." Jimmy grinned, "What did you do?"

Sabrina looked at Eddie who was eavesdropping and she leaned close to Jimmy's ear and whispered, "I made all the cantaloupes look like the Rolling Stones."

Sabrina's breath tickled his ear and he shivered. "So you have a really good Mick Jagger? My dad likes Mick." Sabrina smiled. "I can draw some bling if you want. I have a gold pen." She pulled the gel ink pen out of her apron. With her other hand she pulled out some lipstick. "Let's get creative and make Mick's lips bigger." She winked.

Eddie rolled his eyes. Sabrina was teasing his poor friend whether she realized it or not. Jimmy Chance had the biggest crush on the dark haired market employee and she kept him at a friend's-only distance. Poor kid would never meet up to being a "Wyatt". The _perfect_ boyfriend who was studying finances in New York.

Jimmy and Sabrina were almost at the produce department when Barney suddenly called out his name. "Jim. A minute of your time please." Reluctantly, Jimmy turned around and to his surprise saw a lovely young lady standing next to his manager tying on a market apron.

"Jim, Sabrina. I'd like to introduce our newest shift worker, Bethany Clark. Jim, Beth will be working with you this afternoon in dry goods."

Jimmy stepped forward and held out his hand. "Hello Bethany, I'm Jimmy Chance. Nice to meet you."

Bethany smiled and she had the whitest, cleanest, most perfect set of teeth Jimmy had ever seen. Her sapphire blue eyes were a little close together but that smile! He was barely aware that she was shaking his hand until he heard, "Nice to meet you Jim. James. Jimmy. What do I call you?"

Jimmy shook his head and focused on the present. "I'm sorry. Jimmy. Call me Jimmy." Barney smiled while Sabrina frowned. Jimmy was barely aware of anything but that brilliant white smile. "Okay Jimmy….why don't you show me where the dry goods are kept?"

Eddie crossed his arms and stifled a laugh as Sabrina stalked off for the produce area. Little Sabrina was jealous of the new girl!

The rest of Jimmy's shift passed quickly. Bethany had a natural flare for stocking the shelves and made him laugh when she created a pair of alien repelling hats from a damaged box of aluminum foil. Her stacks of Ziplocs and Baggies were perfectly aligned and facing the aisle. She also smelled like flowers and had the prettiest brown hair. It wasn't dark like Sabrina's or as long but brushed her shoulders and reminded him that he was a still a single dad who found women attractive.

"Thanks for the help Jimmy." Bethany said shyly. Jimmy looked at the clock and realized his shift was over ten minutes ago and he forgot about Maw Maw's appointment! The dazzling Bethany smile blinded him. "Oh crap, I gotta go. See you tomorrow Beth!"

Beth watched her new coworker run for the time clock as he untied his apron. Within 30 seconds, he was out the door and driving off in a van. Working with Jimmy was like a dream come true. Jimmy didn't remember her from high school and she didn't expect him too. Five years ago Bethany Clark was known as Big Butt Clark bar. She was one of those girls who hid out in the library at between classes and ate her lunch in the solitude of the faculty bathroom. She had been shy. Even worse, she was shy and ugly. No one had been her friend.

Jimmy had come into the student library one rainy day to turn in a soaking wet version of Catcher in the Rye. Late. He looked so apologetic and the light brown hair on his head was dripping raindrops onto his nose. He was adorable and she felt her heart melt. He smiled at her and said, "Sorry. Fell in a puddle." Then he dropped the sodden book into the Return Book Slot and ran out the door.

She always knew she would meet up with Jimmy Chance one day. It was…..karma.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 Chasing Maw Maw

**Author Note**_: I don't own this wonderful show but love the characters - Maw Maw is the center of attention….again….enjoy_

-RH-

**Chapter 02** – _Chasing Maw Maw_

-RH-

Maw Maw was grinning like one of those hunting dogs with the fake hillbilly teeth. She smiled at Hope and popped out the bottom dentures startling the little baby and making her cry.

"Maw Maw!" Jimmy admonished. "I've told you three times; Hope is not amused by your denture tricks!" He glared at his great-grandmother and turned his attention back to the road.

Maw Maw lifted her eyebrows in surprise, "And who are you?" Jimmy felt an _oh crap_ moment coming. Maw Maw was slipping into the past again. "I am Jimmy Chance, your granddaughter Virginia's son…remember?"

Maw Maw looked around the van. "What am I doing in here? Are we going to Woodstock again? Oh….it was so wonderful….running around nude….in the mud…having mindless sex….."

"MAW MAW!" Jimmy slammed on the brakes and turned in his seat and whispered loudly. "Hope is in the back seat and I don't want her hearing about S-E-X from anyone but me." The older woman looked behind her. "Oh, what an adorable little baby….where's your wife….your old lady…your girlfriend?"

Jimmy sighed. He had this conversation so many times it was rote by now. "Hope's mother was electrocuted. You know the story. Sabrina is my almost-girlfriend and I'm just going to take you home."

Maw Maw frowned, "Is that strange man still living in my house? The one with that ditzy blonde?"

Jimmy tried not to smile. "Yes. That's your family and they take care of you." He pulled back into traffic as his passenger huffed unhappily in her seat. "Remind me to call the police when I get home. I don't like the strange man that married my granddaughter."

-RH-

Virginia was sitting on Burt's lap dabbing a Benadryl stick to one of the many mosquito bites that covered his face. "Honey, why didn't you wear the Bounce sheet that I tied to your belt loop? Don't you know that's a natural bug repellant?"

Burt frowned, "Aw hell honey, I thought that was for blowing my nose and well….I had a big one right after I…."

"Ugh…"Virginia pushed off her husband's lap. "Don't need a booger explanation dear. Just…just go blow your nose now. Please." She turned and walked to the sink washing her hands. "I'm going to start dinner. Maw Maw should be coming through the door any time now."

Burt got up and stepped behind his wife. He leaned over her shoulder and said, "Did I ever tell you that hand washing was sexy?"

Virginia smiled as his scruffy beard brushed her cheek. "Well….I guess we _might_ have five minutes."

Burt barked out a laugh, "Race you to the bedroom!"

Jimmy opened the door just in time to hear his mom shout, "Burt! Go blow your nose!" He slammed the front door as a "heads up" that the rest of the family was home and his mom came running out of the bedroom tucking her blouse back into her skirt. "Hello honey. Let me have the baby."

Jimmy nodded towards the old woman looking at the family pictures. "She thinks she's at Woodstock again."

Burt came out of the bedroom, "Oh crap. If Maw Maw gets naked and starts running through the neighborhood again, I ain't chasing her. It's gross and embarrassing."

Jimmy kissed Hope on the nose and she chortled happily, "Dad….I have a baby – I can't go chase her."

Virginia snatched Hope from her father's arms as her grandmother raced out the door tearing off her blouse in the process, "Jimmy, you are the fastest. Now you don't have an excuse. Go get her!"

BANG! The ratty screen door slammed shut as Jimmy flew out the front chasing after the old woman. Around the corner, two older boys on bikes coasted on each side of the running Chance boy. "Hey man, wassup?"

Jimmy looked over and panted, "Hey Marcus….Maw Maw's at Woodstock again." Javier, his Latino flavored friend, put a hand across Jimmy's chest effectively stopping the chase. "Let 'er go man. You'll only end up naked…remember last time?"

Marcus was leaning on his handlebars. "Yeah man….gross. Even for a brother…I mean I like _all_ boobs but… 80 year old boobies – I might have to throw up."

Jimmy was still concerned, "I can't let Maw Maw go tearing through town…mom and dad will kick my ass!" Jimmy leaned down and rested his hands on his thighs trying to catch his breath.

Javier and Marcus laughed, "That's always funny. Tell ya what. We'll ride ahead and herd her back, but if she's naked…."

"….yeah yeah…I appreciate it guys. She's too quick for me." Jimmy just waited as his two best friends sped of on their Schwinn bikes to intercept the wannabe-naked old woman. _This would be a good story to tell Hope when she got older. Daddy saved the day!_

Burt was flipping through the day's mail and yelled, "Score!" Virginia looked over, "Give me that!"

Burt held the Victoria's Secret catalog to his chest. "No, it's not like we can afford to buy anything in here anyhow. I just like….imagining you in….stuff."

Virginia raised a brow. "Really? Like what kinds of stuff?" She glanced over to see Hope raising a fist and smiling. "Burt….what are you teaching your granddaughter? Put that away." Burt held the magazine over his head where Virginia's short arms couldn't reach and he tried to change the subject. "Ginny….look! An invitation!"

With her blonde hair bouncing and eyes blazing with excitement, she almost screamed, "We got an in-vite? Hot damn! Oh, sorry baby." She smiled at Hope who merely chewed on her rubber teething ring. She took the green envelope and ripped open the flap. "Look at that!"

_Barney and Company wish to welcome you to the Annual Fourth of July _

_Company Picnic._

_Friends and family welcome._

_Please RSVP _

_ASAP_

"Burt." Virginia said pulling the magazine away from his nose. "What does res-vap ass-ap mean?"

Burt frowned- he had never heard that before. "Let's get the dictionary. Sounds like we have to bring a dish or something and I'm not bringing my own beer this time! Remember your cousin's party? That b.y.o.b thing where we thought some guy named Bob supplying the kegger? I won't be fooled again."

Virginia pulled the old Miriam Webster's dictionary from under the ancient bookcase (where it was used as a makeshift leg) and slid the telephone book in its place. She scrolled through the pages and said "Aha!" Turning the book around, she pointed to the definition with a perfect pink fingernail. Burt raised a brow. "Definition of _RSVP…._intransitive verb… to respond to an invitation. Oh hell honey, we can do that. It's just the _intransitive_ verb thing. Is that like a transvestite?"

Virginia chewed her lip. "I don't know… but if there are any guys in drag at the picnic then we'll know."

The door banged open loudly and Marcus and Javier were breathing loudly as they hauled Maw Maw into the living room. Jimmy was trying to cover her brassiere with the discarded blouse while she kept slapping his hands.

"Hey Burt! Mrs. Chance….cooking dinner tonight?" Javier asked excitedly.

Virginia sauntered over to Javier, "Well it's not beans and taco night but there's a big picnic coming up and you are invited."

Javier always had a small crush on Virginia and smiled. "Yeah….I'll be there." A crashing noise told the rest of the house that Maw Maw finally went to bed. Jimmy collapsed on the sofa. "Mom, I can't work a full shift and chase after her like that. Can't we get a GPS tracking device or something?"

Burt frowned. "No… I don't think that's such a good idea. Knowing Maw Maw, she'd try and eat it."

"Or disassemble it and turn it into a bomb." Virginia pulled Hope out of her walker and handed her over to Jimmy. "You worry about being a good dad and I'll take care of my grandmother. Bye boys!" She waved her fingers at Jimmy's friends and headed for the kitchen.

Hope gurgled and waved back at her grandmother. Jimmy kissed the baby soft cheek. "Hey Hope, I got you some frozen waffles to chew on. Blueberry flavored!"

Burt's head flew up. "I LOVE frozen waffles."

"Dad, you're not teething and what's this about a big picnic?" Jimmy hoisted Hope on his hip and reached for the green envelope. "Cool. I'm gonna ask Sabrina to be my date."

Burt grinned proudly, "Go for it son. She's a good catch and she likes the family. That's a two-fer!"

Jimmy smiled and continued through the kitchen and into the room he shared with his daughter. A company picnic and Sabrina as his date….Hope would love it. He tousled the silky fine hair, "You like Sabrina don't you Hope?"

The little girl looked up and blew a spit bubble. She smiled because her daddy was smiling which only made him smile wider. "I knew it! You like Sabrina!"

-RH-


	3. Chapter 3 Chasing Jimmy

**Author Note: **_…Jimmy's life is turned upside down…._

-RH-

**Chapter 03** – _Chasing Jimmy_

-RH-

Jimmy dropped Hope off at Shelly's, ex-girlfriend-turned day care provider, and whistled his way to work. He was making his way to the line to clock in when a crowd had gathered at the end cap in the center aisle. There were some snide comments and some laughter so he edged his way through the pack to see what was going on.

Some wise guy had taken some poster board from the school supply aisle and glued a bunch of candy bars to make a sign.

_I am_ _BUTTERFINGERS around you._

_I used to be a_ CHUNKY SINGLE _but you wouldn't know it now._

_Some day I hope to cover you in_ HERSHEY KISSES

_If only you'd be my_ WHATCHAMACALLIT…._umm..__date__ to the company picnic….._

Jimmy smiled – it was actually kind of cute! Someone had a great imagination but then here comes Eddie who ripped off the Butterfingers bar and now it just said, "I am - - - - - around you." That seemed a little ominous. Still, while the crowd was commenting on who could have created this, Jimmy ran to the time clock just three seconds before the digital number hit 8:00. No late days for this guy!

Sabrina shoulder nudged him on her way to produce. "Are you bagging today?" She asked with that twinkle in her eye. Jimmy tried to hold his breath but the butterflies were going crazy in his gut. "Ha….hi Sabrina! Actually I'm supposed to be training the new girl today."

"Bethany." Sabrina gritted the name through her teeth. "I think Barney's going to put her on shift work."

"Oh." Jimmy felt bad for the second shift workers – they missed all the good television nights and a regular dinner! Okay, so it might not be so bad working evenings once in a while…maybe when Hope was older. "I guess I'll be seeing her later then. So….do you still have the Rolling Stone cantaloupes?"

Sabrina smiled mischievously. "Yeah…I mixed them in with the watermelons when Barney wasn't looking. Say, what did you think of that poster?"

Jimmy grinned, "Looked like delicious graffiti. Speaking of posters….about the company picnic….you wanna…..maybe you wanna go with me and Hope?"

Sabrina put a hand on Jimmy's chest and his stomach pitched. "Oh Jimmy, I'm sorry. I talked to Wyatt last night and he's coming home for the holiday weekend. I wish I had known sooner." Sabrina saw the sad expression he tried to hide and added, "How about you and Hope hang with me and my boyfriend?"

Jimmy turned to look at Barney who was tapping his foot. "That's okay Sabrina. My whole family's coming so I'll stick with them. Maybe next time?"

She smiled, "It's a date." Jimmy's heart soured on that note and he felt an extra bounce in his step as he walked towards the waiting manager. "Good morning boss!"

-RH-

Training Bethany wasn't the chore Jimmy expected it to be. She was a quick learner, fun and kept him laughing all day. She reminded him of someone but he couldn't remember who and did it really matter when the hours just rushed past in one big fun filled day?

Sabrina was conspicuously absent and Eddie mentioned that Barney had her working in the office. That was just about the time Barney came out and put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "Jim….you may need to make arrangements and I understand, but with the party coming up….I need you to work nights with Bethany and Clive. I asked Sabrina but she's taking that night class and Denver has a transportation problem….so that leaves you."

Jimmy swallowed hard. How was he going to get Hope from Shelly's if he was at work? Would mom mind? He couldn't ask Maw Maw – she may or may not remember. Marcus and Eddie were terrible babysitters. Still, he liked this job and the benefits that came with it. _This would show his daughter that daddy did everything he could to provide for her!_

"Um….how long would I be on nights?" he asked hesitantly. Barney smiled, "Just for a week and you'll get premium pay."

"Okay…let me work out some way to get my daughter home." _Who could help him with Hope?_

Barney smiled his thanks and headed back to the office. Bethany tapped him on the arm, "Hey…what was that about?"

Jimmy turned and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm working nights next week." Bethany smiled broadly and clapped her hands. "Oh goodie! We'll have such fun! Clive is like a cadaver….I mean have you seen how he catches naps in the beer cooler? This will be so great!"

Her enthusiasm was infectious and Jimmy couldn't help but smile. He liked Beth and maybe a little change in routine would be good! As he got in the line to clock out, Sabrina was passing out the paychecks. She wouldn't even look him in the eye and instead just thrust the envelope under his nose.

"Sabrina….hey what's wrong?" Jimmy asked concerned. Finally she glared at him and said, "Bethany? You have to be kidding me!" Her eyes flashed and she walked away in a huff. _Why did girls do that?_ Would his daughter do _that_ when she got older? God, he hoped not!

- RH -

Burt frowned at the mess of Ragu and mystery meat that sat on his plate. In the center of the table was a bowl of day old hamburger buns and a second bowl of mismatched pasta noodles. He looked at his wife. "What is this supposed to be?"

Virginia sat down and spooned some buttered rigatoni shells and elbow macaroni into Hope's little plastic Hello Kitty bowl. Ten tiny fingers got stuck in the pasta rings and made her giggle. Virginia smiled, "Burt. This is dinner. You can spoon the sauce on a bun and have a Sloppy Joe or mix it with noodles and call it spaghetti. I don't care what you do with it, but this is dinner."

Burt looked at the sauce that seemed to congeal under his eyes. "What did you feed Maw Maw?"

"She wanted a Hungry Man TV dinner." Virginia replied spooning the sauce onto a bun.

Burt sighed, "Oh man! That fried chicken was mine. You know she only eats the pudding. Since Jim's been on nights, dinner has been terrible."

The feisty blonde raised a brow. "Oh big talk for a gardener slash pool cleaner! You try cleaning other people's toilets for a living and then come home to a granddaughter and make a healthy meal."

Hope looked at her grandparents. They were fussing and she didn't understand the words but the tones upset her and she started to cry. Virginia looked at her husband. "See what you did? You made Hope cry. I hope you're happy now!" Virginia grabbed up the baby and left the room.

Burt pondered the conversation – thought about it some more and decided to go take Maw Maw's chicken. She wouldn't touch it and he could still end this night with something decent in his stomach!

-RH-


	4. Chapter 4 Playing Games

**Author Note: **_….looks like Sabrina is missing all the fun!_

-RH-

**Chapter 04** – _Playing Games_

-RH-

SPLAT! "And that's another ten points for you!" Bethany exclaimed excitedly. Jimmy cheered and lifted Clive's sleeping arms into a cheering position. "Who's the best melon bowler? Jimmy Chance! The crowd roars!"

He watched as Bethany ran down the produce aisle and set up the Sprite liter bottles in the ten-pin position again. _Fruit bowling_ was fast becoming a favorite new Chance sport.

Bethany hurried back and grabbed a casaba melon and got into her _bowling_ stance. "If I get a strike, you get to put Clive back in the freezer." Jimmy looked at Clive who was bungee-corded to a dolly in the upright position – still asleep of course.

He grinned, "You're such a girl I don't think a strike is possible." He was teasing and she knew it but still let the casaba melon fly down the shiny floor where it rolled and bobbled and crashed into a one ten split.

"Crap. A casaba melon is no match for your honeydew." She confessed. "Let's call it a game and clean this mess up – I'll take Clive back to the freezer. Jimmy smiled and reached for the cleanup cart. "Good game though."

She smiled that brilliant Crest smile. "Yeah…it was a good game." She leaned the dolly back as Clive's head lolled to the side and she smiled in his sleep. "Jim….you are such a great guy. I really like you."

Jimmy could feel his cheeks turn red. "Aw….shucks. You're not so bad yourself Beth."

She blushed prettily and hurried Clive back into the beer cooler. Maybe Bethany wasn't a Sabrina, but she was nice and funny and why couldn't he have a girlfriend if Sabrina had Wyatt? Yeah! He could even invite Beth to be his date and meet the family. Maybe Hope would like her. She really only knew Shelly and Sabrina but Jimmy could show his daughter that there were all kinds of different women. That would be a good lesson for her to grow up with. Role models that weren't mom or Maw Maw! _He would do this for his daughter._

-RH-

"Oh honey, this watermelon only has a little bruise. Look at how red! Your dad loves the seedless. Thank you!" Virginia kissed her son on the head. "I left you some dinner in the fridge. It's Sloppy Joes so you don't have to ask what it is. I gave Hope a bath and she's sleeping."

Jimmy smiled. "Thanks mom. Friday is my last day and I asked Bethany to be my date to the picnic."

Virginia stopped cutting watermelon. "Bethany? Who is she? Why haven't we met her?"

"She's the new girl at work and she likes me. I think I like her too."

"What about Sabrina?" Virginia asked because she really did like the snarky grocery clerk. "Why didn't you ask Sabrina?"

Jimmy's eyes fell to the tops of his sneakers. "I did…but she's going with Wyatt." He replied glumly. Virginia's expression softened. "Well maybe she'll see that you are quite the catch Jimmy Chance and take a new look at what she's missing."

Jimmy shrugged. "I guess. I just hope that my daughter likes the new girl." His mom was still chopping the bruises off the watermelon when he decided to just head for bed. It had been a long day and the bowling was the perfect way to end it.

Scratch that. The chaste goodbye kiss in the parking lot was the perfect way to end it. Bethany's breath smelled just like Double mint gum and her soft curves reminded him that he was a young virile guy and what a dream he was going to have tonight!

-RH-

The next night after all the overstock was put away and the floors swept, Bethany introduced a new version of the Canadian sport Curling. She used masking tape to mark the goals and extra floor sweep to make the path smooth. Jimmy grinned and sent his gallon of milk sailing down the aisle. Bethany was running ahead with a whisk broom pretending to brush the "ice". Even Clive woke up to cheer Jimmy on.

The curling game ended with Bethany winning which then turned into twilight hide and seek with the store lights turned down low. Clive used Barney's office to put the store radio on an easy listening music station. Jimmy found Bethany standing next to the Green Giant paper display holding a head of broccoli. He easily found her and she smiled saying,, "Oh dance with me Jim."

Bethany closed her eyes and swayed to the soothing rhythm of a Smokey Robinson melody. Jimmy grinned and tossed the broccoli into the bin with the rest and they slow danced among the pineapples and bananas. This felt so nice and exciting and when did he last dance with a girl? _Was he having feelings for Beth? _

The lights went up and the music turned off as Clive declared the shift was over – his voice echoing over the market intercom system. The pair held hands as they walked to the time clock. "Bethany….would you like to be my date to the picnic tomorrow?"

Bethany smiled. "Jimmy. You don't know how much I wanted you to ask me. Yes." He grinned. "Give me your address and I'll pick you up."

-RH-

Javier and Marcus arrived early. "Mrs. C…..you have some nice legs for an old lady." Javier dared to say.

Virginia looked at her pink flowered shorts and matching pink sneakers. "I do….don't I? Thank you for noticing Javier." She glared at Burt who didn't even notice that she was wearing pink!

Burt blinked like he just woke up. "Yeah….hun….you look great in that color. It makes you look…tan."

Maw Maw came out of her room dressed in Bermuda shorts, espadrilles and a black running bra. Marcus started to laugh but quickly covered mouth with his hands. Burt looked shocked. "Maw Maw! You can't wear that to a picnic! There will be children there!"

Maw Maw looked defiant. "Of course! That's why I'm wearing my best brassiere. It's my _stopsemfromflopping_ running bra!"

Javier started to chuckle, "Stops em from flopping….I gotta remember that for my Tia! Good one Maw Maw!" The old woman held out her hand for a high five. "So who's driving me?"

Javier looked at Mrs. Chance. "I can put her in my bike basket!"

Virginia smiled. "That's so sweet of you Javier but she'll ride with us."

Jimmy came out of his bedroom with Hope dressed in a pair of adorable Osh Kosh' B'Gosh coveralls and a pink blouse. Virginia explained happily, "Oh! We are alike twins! Give me that baby!"

Burt motioned with his head for Jimmy to meet him in the kitchen. Jimmy ducked under Maw Maw's arm and followed his dad. "Jimmy. I'm worried about your great grandmother ruining the picnic. If at anytime you think she's going to get undressed….I brought a tent and we can zip her up in it."

Jimmy laughed. "Dad….we don't have to hide her. Part of the fun is watching what she does. Besides, she might help us win the potato sack race. First prize is a $25 gift certificate to Donut World."

Burt nearly shouted, "I LOVE THAT STORE!" Still, he stuffed the tent into the backpack when Jimmy turned his head and said. "Let's go – foods waiting!"

So was Jimmy's date with Bethany!

-RH-


	5. Chapter 5 Picnic Fun

**Author Note: **_…Let the games begin….._

-RH-

**Chapter 05** – _Picnic Fun_

-RH-

Hope smiled and chortled at the colorful balloons tied into animal shapes. Steamers furled in the gentle warm breeze and a bright red canopy provided shade in the city park. She patted her daddy's cheeks and smiled at the nice lady that smelled like cookies. Over daddy's shoulders was grandma and grandpa holding hands and making kissy faces. "Loons!" she uttered proudly.

Jimmy kissed the soft pink cheek. "Hope, they're not loons – that's grandma and grandpa!" Hope waved her hands at a shiny balloon display as a poorly made up clown tied a string around her little wrist while a yellow balloon hovered over her head. "Oh!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Balloon!" He turned back, "Mom! Hope said a new word!"

Virginia smiled, "That's great son. We're going to be over by the ice chests filled with beer. Save us a spot." She put her arm around Burt's waist and veered in the direction of the coolers.

"Oh my, it's so hot!" Maw Maw exclaimed. "Pedro….could you fan me? Barcelona shouldn't be this hot in the winter!" Javier looked at Jimmy for an explanation. Jimmy shrugged, "It must be another USO moment. She traveled a lot in her younger days. Just go with it – she might leave you a tip."

Marcus laughed, "A tip of what?" Javier groaned and punched his friend in the arm, "Don't be gross man, I'm trying to look good for Mrs. C."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and turned towards Bethany. "Would you like to sit under the tent or get put a blanket under the trees?"

Bethany looked pretty in her bright orange sundress and white floppy hat. "Which would be better for your daughter?" She clucked Hope under the chin and the baby giggled. Jimmy smiled. "I think the tent. I don't want her looking like a lobster at the end of the day."

Bethany slipped a hand around Jimmy's bicep. "The tent it is."

-RH-

Barney's voice over the bull horn announced the beginnings of the festivities. "Thank you everyone for coming to the annual holiday picnic. We have games and prizes and all the 'eats' are provided by the store. I'd like to thank Sabrina and her boyfriend Wyatt for helping with the decorations."

Jimmy looked up just in time to see Wyatt kissing Sabrina and his heart fell. Sabrina was looking at her boyfriend with the same kind of goofy expression Jimmy felt for the dark haired girl. Bethany squeezed his hand. "It's okay to feel jealous. I know you like her a lot but….well, she loves her boyfriend. Let's just have a good time okay?"

Jimmy appreciated the distraction. "Thanks Beth…you are pretty understanding about this stuff." Bethany smiled – Jimmy was and always will be a nice guy. "Hey, they're holding the baby races first. Let's get Hope entered!"

Maw Maw was sitting in a lounge chair at the side of the ribboned off race lanes while Javier fanned her with a large piece of cardboard. Meanwhile, Eddie and his skinny wife put their big baby boy Joe, at the starting line. Eddie looked over and said, "Jimmy, my boy is so fast that all you'll hear is wind."

Jimmy set Hope at the chalk line and tucked her silky hair under the sun cap. "Okay Hope…all you have to do is crawl to that finish line where the giant teddy bear is. Grandma and grandpa are waiting for you."

Jimmy looked to his right and Mrs. Clugg had entered the contest with her grandson Brock, who was a little too old. She clucked her tongue, "There was no age requirement and my little sweetie here is still a baby."

The horn blew and Hope took off in the direction of her grandparents and the cheering Marcus. Baby Joe's diaper made a disgusting noise and he just sat down and pulled on the grass with his big grubby fingers. Brock ran ahead of the crawling Hope but then he twirled in a circle and ran back towards his grandmother.

Hope was promptly adorned with a Burger King paper crown and a plastic piggy bank which promptly went into a drooling mouth to chew on. Jimmy was beside himself with pride. His little dumpling won her first race and the family cheered and she looked so adorable that Jimmy was more than surprised when Bethany took a picture of the winning family.

Maw Maw strode over the race track smacking Javier with her espadrille. "That is not the proper way to fan a lady young man….and I am a lady!" She trained her ancient eyes on her granddaughter. "Virginia, you tell this…this unskilled gigolo that cardboard is completely unacceptable. Feathers! A fan should be made with feathers….aw hell, I'm gonna go find some whiskey." She glared at Javier. "Guillermo! Show me to the bar!"

Virginia smiled and blew a kiss towards Javier. "Thank you Javier, you are a gentleman."

Burt elbowed Virginia in the ribs, "Why are you flirting with Jimmy's friend?" His wife grinned, "Oh? Are you a bit jealous?"

Burt hugged her waist, "Maybe a little." After all, Virginia was the youngest grandmother her and the hottest! She replied, "Javier is watching Maw Maw – do you want to take his place?"

Burt's eyes flew open, "No! I mean he's doing a great job!" He needed to change the subject and fast. "Hey look! There's a magician. Let's take Hope so Jimmy can spend time with his date."

Virginia scoffed. "Honey, it's not really magic. I've told you before…they are trained in the art of optical delusions. What you see is really not what you think you see."

Burt shrugged, "Well, I want to see a monkey or a rabbit pulled out of a hat. I don't think that's delusional do you?"

She smiled, "No…I actually like monkeys too!"

-RH-

Bethany smiled and poured more lemonade into her clear plastic generic store brand glass. Barney encouraged his employees to be "green" and recycle their drinking containers until it was absolutely necessary to get a new one. Beth's drink tasted like Koolaid, Tang and lemonade.

Nearly out of breath, Jimmy flopped down on the grass beside her. "Maw Maw won the three-legged race. My friend Marcus is being treated for heat exhaustion." He smiled and pointed towards the ambulance.

Bethany laughed, "Your great grandmother wore out your best friend?" Jimmy rose up on his elbows. "You wouldn't believe it but for an old woman, she's in better shape than my dad!"

Beth turned on her side noticing Sabrina and Wyatt looking in her direction. She touched Jimmy's cheek. "You know Jimmy….this has been the best date I've been on in a long time."

Jimmy loved that bright smile. "Really? I'm a dateable kind of guy?" Beth nodded and with Sabrina still in her peripheral vision, she slowly leaned over and gave Jimmy a long lingering kiss until the dark haired girl looked away.

Jimmy's eyes widened and his heart kick started. Wow! What a kiss! Bethany's fresh breath still lingered on his lips and what a rush! His hand reached over to touch her shoulder and Hope gurgled, "Milk!" Jimmy's elbows slid out from under him and Bethany started laughing. "I'll go get her some milk."

Jimmy looked at his smiling daughter and the yellow dress that was running towards the tent. "Hope…I love you but sometimes you got bad timing!"

"Da!" Hope declared waving her balloon tied wrist up and down. He pulled off her sun cap and ruffled the silky hair. "I love you too honey."

-RH-


	6. Chapter 6 The Last Goodnight

**Author Note: **_…Hope makes a decision for her dad_

-RH-

**Chapter 06** – _The Last Goodnight_

-RH-

The sun had set on Howdy's Market holiday party and the last burger had been grilled. Friends and family were stuffed, drunk and/or napping on the park lawn. Maw Maw was running around with her coupon for Donut World and Burt was chasing her _just in case_ she dropped it.

Barney was pleased that the picnic was a complete success – when the street lights turned on the tents were coming down. Some small fireworks were set off for the kids but the bigger fireworks would show up later that evening.

Bethany was walking back to the tree where she had left Jimmy and a sleeping Hope. She was carrying fresh drinks, when she spied Sabrina sitting on the ground talking to Jimmy. Using the shadows of a bushy hedge, Beth stopped and waited for the conversation to end.

Sabrina wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "I don't know why it should bother me - I mean I knew Wyatt would only be here for a little while, but Jimmy….I think he's going back too fast. I don't think he likes it here." She hiccuped a little and added, "I don't think he still feels the same about me."

Jimmy's heart melted. The lights reflected in her unshed tears and all he knew was that his heart was filled with tenderness for Sabrina. "Maybe Wyatt's been away too long. This is a great town…I mean look at you! You got a great job….you're going to school. You have friends. I mean you have GREAT friends! I'm one of them."

Sabrina instinctively reached out and enveloped Jimmy in a hug. His arms went around her naturally as he returned the embrace. Sabrina sobbed into his shoulder, "I don't think he loves me anymore!" Awkwardly, Jimmy patted her back all the while delighting in the soft scent of her shampoo. "You still have me."

Bethany gasped and dropped the cans of soda. Carbonated liquid fizzled and spilled on the ground. She saw the couple turn at the noise and covering the sob that threatened to escape, Bethany ran towards Barney.

Sabrina sat up, "I think Bethany is upset."

Hope woke up and yawned. Jimmy was confused. Did he grab Hope and run after Bethany when Sabrina needed his attention? Did he leave Sabrina, the girl of his dreams who was upset….to chase after a coworker – one that had the best smile in the world?

Jimmy looked at his daughter who smiled and pointed at Sabrina. She raised her little arms and Sabrina picked her up. It was Hope's decision. Jimmy would stay and comfort his wannabe girlfriend.

Bethany watched sadly as Jimmy helped Sabrina to her feet. Adorable little Hope Chance was wrapping her tiny arms around the other woman's neck. Beth watched from the front seat of Barney's car - it was true…Bethany Clark never had a chance with Jimmy Chance. She felt a tear fall over her cheek as Barney pulled out into the street.

Sabrina stopped in her tracks. "Where's your date?"

Hope chortled, "ookie!" Jimmy looked around and Bethany was no where to be found. "I don't know. She ran off and I guess she's gone."

"Oh…that's too bad. Do you think you could give me a ride home?"

Jimmy looked at his parents who were now standing behind Sabrina and nodding their head in approval. "Uh….yeah, I guess I could take you home. I sure wish I knew what happened to Bethany…"

Virginia decided to explain, "I saw her run off and get in your bosses car. I guess he's driving her home so Jimmy…..why don't you let us take Hope while you take Sabrina to her house?"

Sabrina shook her head, "Mrs. Chance….that's not necessary – I'm sure I can hitch a ride from Eddie."

Maw Maw was still running after Javier and Burt reached out and easily snatched the Donut World certificate from an unsuspecting Maw Maw. "Sabrina – it's not a problem. Virginia and I were going to take Hope out for a cake donut with sprinkles. Let Jimmy drive you."

She smiled. "If it's not any bother Jimmy." Jimmy seemed to stand up a little taller. "No…it's no a bother at all." On the inside he was smiling.

-RH-

There was an envelope in the same slot as Jimmy's time card that Monday morning. He looked around to see if someone was watching as he pulled it out of the metal slot – no one was checking on him. Jimmy walked to the break room and sat on a folding chair.

_Dear Jimmy_

_I had such wonderful dreams of us. _

_You don't remember me and I really didn't expect you too. I was just a librarian at high school and you were just a nice guy with an overdue book in a rainstorm. You might remember me as Big Butt Clark bar. _

_Five years was a lifetime ago and I'm not that same girl and you aren't the same guy. You belong with Sabrina – I can see it and accept that there's no place in your heart for a girl like me._

_Please kiss your adorable daughter and let her know she has the world's best father. You will be such a great dad – you have a wonderful family and if karma allows….you'll have Sabrina some day._

_Jimmy? Please don't ever forget me? Just promise me that. _

_Love Beth_

Jimmy took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He DID remember Big Butt Clark and felt sorry for her having to run and catch the bus each day. Javier and Marcus used to make fun of her but she just ignored them and carried on through the day. He felt sort of bad that he hadn't been nicer to her but then high school boys were usually jerks….yeah, Jimmy Chance was one of _those_ high school jerks.

He carefully folded the letter and tucked it in his back pocket and pulled on his blue vest. Wow, what was he going to say to Bethany when she started her shift tonight? Did he apologize or pretend like nothing happened? That was going to be a tight call.

Eddie was putting his till tray in the register and making sure the receipt tape roll was fresh. Jimmy grabbed a fresh box of plastic shopping bags T's and set up his end of the bagging area. "Dude, good picnic eh?"

Jimmy shrugged, "Yeah…it was great of Barney to put on the picnic for us." Jimmy turned at a tap on his shoulder. It was Sabrina's fresh face and bright eyes. "So…where's your girlfriend?"

Jimmy was flustered. "Girlfriend?" He gulped and his hand went instinctively to his back pocket. He turned just in time to see a flustered Barney striding towards them. 'I can't believe it!" Barney exclaimed.

Sabrina leaned on the counter, "What's up boss?"

Barney waved a piece of paper at the trio. "Bethany quit. She said she couldn't work here because it was a _conflict of interest_."

Eddie looked at Jimmy, "What's Barney mean?"

Barney blew an exasperated breath, "Mrs. Matheson…remember her?" He looked at his employees who clearly didn't have a clue. "The old woman that clips coupons? The penny pincher?"

All three workers exclaimed, "Oh!" Yeah, they remembered that old nag. Sabrina asked, "What about Matheson?"

Barney looked at the resignation letter. "Apparently, Mrs. Matheson bought 50 % of Delberry's market."

Jimmy smiled. He hated that old woman. "So what's the problem?"

Barney looked sad. "Mrs. Matheson is Bethany's great aunt and Bethany, who is a great employee by the way, is now my competition! I'm going to lose customers and a great shift worker. What a horrible way to start a Monday!"

Sabrina patted Barney's hand. "Well…look at this way….you may have lost an employee and a bad customer – but you still have us!"

Jimmy laughed nervously and couldn't help but wonder if the real reason had something to do with Bethany's letter to him. The silence was awkward and eventually all four individuals found something that needed to be worked on or fixed and they each went their own way.

-RH-

Virginia read the letter and smiled sadly. "Honey, honestly I don't think she quit the market because of anything you did. If what Barney said is true then she just moved on to greener pastures."

Burt bit into a crispy chicken thigh. "Yeah, If I didn't have my own lawn business I'd quit if I had a rich aunt."

Virginia smiled at her husband, "Burt, you don't have any rich relatives….a crazy brother and his fake family maybe... but you love your lawn business so stay out of this conversation."

Burt glared at his wife and chewed his chicken. Virginia handed back the letter. "She was a nice girl Jimmy. Just accept it and move on. There will be other nice girls but I know your heart belongs to Sabrina whose heart, unfortunately belongs to that Wyatt character. You just need to figure out what's best for Jimmy."

"Thanks mom. I'm going to take Hope for a walk before I put her to bed."

"Okay sweetie and if you see Maw Maw washing her hair with the garden hose again, just pretend that you're camping too. She thinks she's in Yosemite with the Sierra Club."

Jimmy smiled and reached for his daughter who was nibbling oyster crackers in her high chair. "Let's go Hope.

The street lights were dim and the dusk sky was purple. Crickets were chirping and dogs barked halfheartedly as Jimmy pushed the stroller down the sidewalk. He looked at his daughters smiling face, "….and she was funny and nice to be around. I think I could have been a better friend."

Hope clapped her hands and gurgled something that sounded like "ookie" and her father smiled. "Yeah…she smelled just like chocolate chip cookies.

_Jimmy? Please don't ever forget me? Just promise me that._

Bethany's written request still burned in his pocket. "You know Hope…you are going to meet a lot of people in your life. Some of them not so nice and some of them great – like Bethany. She was great and made me feel like I was somebody again. I mean, you know how I feel about Sabrina….but for a little while, she made me feel better about myself."

Hope smiled and blew a spit bubble. Jimmy laughed and wiped her cheek. "I only hope that you find people that make you feel good about yourself. As your dad…that's all I want for my little girl."

The stroller had reached the end of the second block and Jimmy steered it around the bright red fire hydrant and headed for home. Hope was making some happy nonsensical noises and he smiled. Meeting and making friends with Beth had been a good experience and if he could surround himself with people that made him feel good then he could be a good example for Hope. _He would do this for his daughter._

It was hard being a single dad and it was harder still to be a role model, but Jimmy Chance was glad he had his family to fall back on. They may be a little off kilter for the rest of the world but for Jimmy and Hope they were perfectly good enough. He was happy and his daughter was happy.

_He did this for his little girl and for now….that was enough._

The End

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. It kind of escaped and got bigger than I intended to write it but it was fun.

Sincerely,

Marla's Lost.


End file.
